Faith of the Crimson Moon
by I Was Sacrificed To Jashin
Summary: Faith and Mika, twin daughters of the white queen and Stayne, set out on an epic adventure through Underland. A thrilling tale of heartache and woe. You've got to read it to believe it.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Faith of the Crimson Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland… but I wish I did.

Chapter 1. Down the rabbit hole

I sat on the fancy bench waiting for my sister Mika; she was late for the proposals of both of us that I had just so recently heard from the other annoying twin sisters. Personally I thought they have both gone bonkers, which they probably had.

I wore a black knee length dress and black high heels that were killing my feet. My black hair was straight as always and I had my converse in my messenger bag that was strapped securely on my shoulder.

"Faith! Sorry about being late I was dancing with John…are you really reading that boring book again?" She asked pointing at the book that I held in my lap.

"Number one: yes. Number two: it's not boring. And number three: you wouldn't know it's boring you've never read it!"I said a light smile on my face.

"Good point. What's that book called anyway?"Mika turned her head slightly sideways.

"It's called Alice in Wonderland. Now come on we have to go to the gazebo." I pulled her there and stepped up to the gazebo where John and Mathew were waiting. Mathew took my hands so did John and Mika. Then at the same time they asked us to marry us. Mika and I turned to face the audience.

"This is all happening so quickly. I think…" We both saw the rabbit with the coat and pocket watch. "We need a moment." We said. I grabbed her hand and started running the way the rabbit went. The rabbit stopped and waited for a minute while me and Mika changed into black hoodies with white skulls and cross bones, black skinny jeans, and black knee high converse. 'Well at least we can run in these.' I thought as I ran at the same pace as the rabbit and Mika. The rabbit stopped in the middle of the hedge maze and hopped down a rabbit hole and before we knew it we'd jumped in as well. The fall felt like it was a mile long as we fell and bounced off of a bed the was perched on a ledge, almost got hit by a falling piano and then landed on the floor. I looked around and saw that everything was upside down, but then the room flipped around so we were now on the floor looking up to see a giant hole in the ceiling. 'Well great the owner of this place is going to be royally ticked off at me' I looked at the table that was centered in the middle of the room. There was a key and a drink on it. I grabbed the key and Mika drank a small sip of the drink and swallowed. She then made a disgusted face and set it down. Mika yelped as she was now growing smaller. I picked up the bottle and put it my messenger bag. I looked down and saw a small little box that had the note "Eat Me" on it. I shoved it with the rest of the stuff I found and picked up the tiny Mika. I ran to the smallest door and turned the key in the keyhole. I heard a click and set Mika down.

"Mika hold the door open and don't look outside yet okay?"

"Mmkay." I heard a muffled sound of response, but she held the door open and didn't look. I took out the bottle of liquid and drank. The taste was burning on my tongue so I swallowed it happily trying to get the taste out of my mouth. Wow Mika was right that is disgusting. I then shrank to the size of Mika and we ran through the door. The door shut behind us. I took the box with the note out and looked inside it had a cake about the size of the box and I took a small bite out it. I began to grow and was soon my real size. I handed the cake to Mika who took a small bite and grew back to her size. We then looked around and saw the most magnificent place in the whole world. I shall call it Underland…

End of Chapter

Author's note:

I know I suck at writing but I love it so I'm going to keep writing until I think it should end. I'm not going to update daily because I have a lot in my head right now so thanks for reading and Happy Spring Break!!

-Faith


	2. Hello Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I make up.

Song for the chapter: Alice by, Avril Lavigne

Chapter 2: Hello Daddy

We walked around Underland for awhile looking for the rabbit that had disappeared off to some place. We then heard horse hooves and a beastly cry. I turned around to see a very large white creature with black spots charging straight for us. The beast was huge and looked like it was rabid but I put my hand up and it stopped. I walked closer to it and pet its head. It stopped growling and it leaned in on my hand gently.

"Mika come on we can ride this….Wait what do you want to be named?" I asked the beautiful animal. "How about Viper?" I asked. It nodded and I jumped on it's back. Mika hesitantly jumped on and we heard laughter. I looked at the man on the horse.

"Who in Underland are you?" I asked.

"Who am I? I'm you father Stayne."

"If you are our father then what's our names and say if we are a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl." I demanded and crossed my arms.

"Lets start with the oldest one." He pointed to me. "You are Faith and you're a daddy's girl always has been. And you are Mika you're a mommy's girl always has been. Now Faith don't you see the resemblance between us." Well he did look like me.  
"I really hate to say this but yes, yes I do." He smiled and threw something at me. I easily caught it in my left hand and looked at it. It seemed to be a locket in the shape of a black heart. I clicked open the clasp and saw a picture on the left with me and Stayne when I was 11. I noticed one of his eyes had a black heart covering it and we were both smiling in the picture. On the right I saw a woman who looks like she was 20 years old and an 11 year old Mika both smiling brightly. We all looked so happy that I started crying a little bit. I looked back at Mika to see she had the same pictures but a silver heart locket. She was crying as well but our tears weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. I put on my locket after wiping away the tears of joy and got off Viper. I started to run towards my dad and ended up hugging him. He wrapped his strong arms around my 5'7 figure.

"Welcome home sweetheart." He said.

"Glad to be home daddy." I said and pulled away as Mika hugged him too.

He did the same thing to her as he did to me except hugged her 5'5 figure and said different words.

"Nice to see you again." He said. She didn't reply to it but smiled and pulled away. By this time we were on Viper who was following Stayne and his horse to a castle that was pure white.

"Welcome to the White Queen's home also known as you, you're mom's and my castle." Stayne yelled from in front of us. We smiled and rode on until we were through the castle gates and dismounted our animals. Then we walked into the castle we call home to see the still 20 year old woman in the locket standing in front of our very eyes…

End of Chapter

Author's Note:

This one was touching but it still sucked I promise it will get better but can you live with it for now? Okay I'll update soon!!

-Faith


End file.
